


Home alone ;)

by Summerzest



Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: Caught, F/M, Home Alone, kiss, makeout, super out of my comfort zone lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:34:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22444156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Summerzest/pseuds/Summerzest
Summary: What happens when Nini and Ricky are left home all alone?
Relationships: Ricky Bowen & Nini Salazar-Roberts, Ricky Bowen/Nini Salazar-Roberts, Rini
Comments: 4
Kudos: 95





	Home alone ;)

"So" 

"Sooo" 

"My moms won't be home for a while" 

"Yeah" Ricky looked at Nini with a sly smile.

Ricky glanced down to Nini's lips, but before he could lean in,

Nini clears her throat,

"We should watch some TV" Nini pats Ricky and the back. Ricky's smile drops right away. He sighs and goes to follow Nini to the couch, and plops down next to her.

"What do you wanna watch?" Nini asks.

"Anything you want Nini" 

"Hmmm alright, let's watch stranger things! Is that alright?" She looks over at him. Ricky just nods his head yes.

Nini turns on the first episode and leans back.

Ricky pretends to yawn and puts his arm around Nini's shoulders. Nini chuckles but she leans into him.

And about fifteen minutes into the episode Nini let's out a deep sigh, and lifts her head to look at Ricky. 

"You're bored?" Ricky asks.

"Yeah" 

"Finally" Ricky leans in and kisses Nini. Nini reaches up and runs her fingers through his hair. The kiss quickly gets heated and Nini moves onto Ricky's lap, straddling him. 

Ricky pulls back and raises his eyebrows in surprise.

"Shut up" Nini chuckles, slightly out of breath. She goes back to kissing him.

"I'm - not - complaining" Ricky says between kisses.

Nini swipes her tongue across Ricky’s lower lip and Ricky opens his mouth, granting access. 

Ricky had one hand in Nini’s hair and the other on her back, but as his mind started to roam, so did his hands. Nini lets out a small gasp.

“Sorry!” Ricky quickly took his hands away.

“No no, it’s okay” Nini had a mischievous smile and put his hands back where they were, Ricky grabbed onto Nini. 

Nini pulled away only to latch onto Ricky’s jaw, moving down his neck. Ricky groans. 

Nini plays with the hem of Ricky’s shirt before pulling it over his head and tossing it to the side. Ricky pulls her back in and goes back to making out with her.

Ricky was trying really hard not to get too ... “excited” but he couldn’t help it. Nini was getting even closer to him, if that was even possible, and he was scared she’d stop. 

Instead, Nini grinded down on him. Ricky took in a sharp breath and put his forehead on her shoulder to take a moment to breath. Nini didn’t stop though, he grabbed onto her hips and started placing kisses on her neck.

“You’re so beautiful Nini” Ricky breathed out. He reached for the zipper of Nini’s dress and unzipped it. He gently pulled the straps of her dress down as he kissed her.

The front door opened.

Ricky and Nini’s heads whipped towards the front the door. Nini quickly zipped her dress up and jumped off of Ricky.

Ricky grabbed his shirt and put it on, and quickly grabbed a pillow to cover up his... situation.

He tried patting his hair down.

“Hi Ricky” Nini’s moms walked in with their arms crossed. Ricky faked a smile, he tried to look relaxed but he could feel his face burning up. 

“Hi there” Ricky saluted then. God why’d he have to be so weird He thought to himself.

“That’s a lovely shade of lipstick you’re wearing Ricky, looks a lot like the lipstick Nini’s wearing. Oh and look! It’s all over your neck too! Wonder how it got there.” Nini’s mom said.

Nini put her face in her hands to try and hide how red she was.

Wow they were dead.

**Author's Note:**

> That was wayyy out of my comfort zone. Hope I didn’t make it sound awkward lmao. Hope you guys liked it.


End file.
